


Turnabout is Fair Play.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian should have remember to knock, but then again the Royal couple should have remembered to lock the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a few pieces where David catches Hook and Emma in compromising situations. In the interest of balance this bit of fluff came into being.

They were outside Grannys when Emma swore and stopped in her tracks. Killian turned on his heel and swung around to face her.

“What is it, lass?”

Emma was giving the handles of Neal’s stroller a critical look.

“We’ve left the other bag at the loft.”

Killian frowned at the stroller. Apart from the sleeping prince the contraption was already loaded with two brightly pattern bags.

“The other bag? How much gear does one small bairn need?”

“According to my Mom at least three. We’ve missing the one with his spare clothes.”

Emma made to turn the stroller around, but Killian caught her arm with his hook. 

“You go in and meet Henry. I’ll retrieve the bag.”

Emma gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

“Thanks.”

Killian watched as Granny held open the door for Emma. The older woman already cooing over the baby. A smile tugged at his lips. There was something warming about the sight of his love pushing a pram. He gave his head a quick shake and jogged back to the loft.

He didn’t think twice about opening the door without knocking. Emma had given him a key to her home in case of emergency. Of course he should have remembered that Emma wasn’t the only one who lived there.

As he entered the loft there was a high pitched yelp. The source of which was obvious to Killian’s widening eyes. He couldn’t see much of Mary Margaret apart from her small hands around her husband’s waist, but he did get an eyeful of David’s back. Killian registered the fact that David was shirtless and his trousers were at half-mast before he screwed his eyes shut and turned on the spot. There was laughter in his voice as he said;

“You work fast, mate. We’ve not been gone ten minutes.”

“What do you want, Hook?”

There was no laughter in David’s voice, in fact Killian was certain he could hear the man’s teeth grinding as he spoke.

“Pardon the intrusion. We forgot one of Young Neal’s bags." Killian waved his arm behind him, “I think it’s on the end of the counter. If you could possibly…”

Killian was interrupted as the bag hit him square in the back of the head. He kicked it in front of him and snagged it from the floor, all the while trying not to give in to the urge to laugh out loud.

He stepped towards the doorway and couldn’t resist saying;

“This door does lock y’know.”

“OUT!”

Killian was still chuckling to himself as he sat down in the booth with Emma. Henry was by the counter showing off his little Uncle to a group of cooing girls. Emma gave him a warm smile.

“What’s given you the giggles?”

“I just walked in on your parents.”

Emma didn’t catch his meaning until Killian quirked his eyebrow and gave her a smirk. She groaned, and then began to laugh.

“Guess this means I get to give them ‘appropriate time and place’ speech.”

“Aye, lass. Or at least teach them how to work the door lock.”


End file.
